down_to_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
DTF Incarnate
The primary antagonist of Season 12, DTF Incarnate is hate personified; a creature as evil as DTF is bad. It was created by one of the Corporate Heads, using Marmlo as a sort of living womb. Incarnate imploded when Marmlo sacrificed himself to save the crew. Appearance and Personality Incarnate appears as similar in body shape to Marmlo, but its skin is pure white and covered in occult markings. The top of its head, including its eyes, is wrapped in cloth. There is a strange marking on its forehead. It wears a loincloth to cover its lower half, but nothing else. It is shown to be very animalistic in its mannerisms, communicating via shrieks and growls, licking and tasting its prey, and occasionally crawling on all fours. Its movements are jerky and unnatural, as though it is constantly in pain. Although Incarnate initially appears to be little more than a primal killing machine, it occasionally speaks to Marmlo inside his mind, showing that it is intelligent and fully aware. Incarnate claims to have an intense hatred of all living things, including itself. It acts on this hatred by pursuing its main goal: the extermination of all life. Other than pure hatred, Incarnate seems capable of feeling a strange, twisted version of joy, as it laughs gleefully as it explains to Marmlo how it plans to kill everyone he loves. Abilities Incarnate is shown to be incredibly strong, capable of tearing apart the human body with ease. Benny also describes its teeth as "razor sharp," more than capable of ripping through human flesh and muscle. It can also regenerate lost limbs, as it grows back an arm shortly after Michi chops it off. It also appears as though Incarnate doesn't bleed, as seen when Michi removes his arm. Incarnate's skin is also impervious to bullets. Presumably, as long as Marmlo is alive, Incarnate is more or less unkillable. History Incarnate was the creation of one of The Corporate Heads, who planned to use it to eradicate Down to Film. Incarnate was created by inserting an SD card containing every episode of Down to Film into a sausage, and then inserting that sausage into Marmlo's ass. From that point on, Incarnate grew within Marmlo, until it eventually birthed itself from his body in a shower of blood and viscera. However, Marmlo is later shown to have survived this, presumably automatically healing himself as part of a fail-safe to keep Incarnate alive. Following its birth, Incarnate immediately murders and partially consumes Marc, storing his remains in a closet in the Studio. It scrawls its name in Marc's blood on the bathroom mirror before moving on. Incarnate then comes across Zak and Jake, charging them. Zak fires at it with his gun, causing it to run off. The crew confronts the monster in master control, where it manages to deflect one of Zak's bullets, injuring Jake. Michi engages Incarnate while the rest of the crew run and hide. The battle moves to the hallway, where Michi manages to chop one of its arms off. It flees, leaving the crew to strategize. Meanwhile, Marmlo has a dream where Incarnate comes to him and explains its hatred of the world. Back in the studio, Incarnate regenerates its arm. It then corners Benny in a hallway but doesn't kill him (presumably due to Marmlo's love for Benny momentarily rising to the surface). Lead by Michi, the crew perform a coordinated assault against Incarnate and are almost immediately defeated resulting in the deaths of Josh and Loren. It then proceeds to beat PC Daniel to death with his own bell, giving the rest of the crew time to escape. The crew hides away in the lower levels, and Incarnate spends the next few weeks trapped in the station, slaughtering everyone else inside, including Wyatt, the host of bUrnT. Eventually, the crew makes a break for Master Control, hoping to contact the corporate heads. After being punched out by Zak, Marmlo has another dream. In the dream, Incarnate comes to him and states its intention to kill him and his friends. It also reveals that it was created by one of the corporate heads. Incarnate also lets slip that it and Marmlo are physically linked. Back in the studio, the crew manages to contact the Corporate Heads. The creator of Incarnate reveals his treachery and executes the other two heads. Fleeing Master Control, the crew are pursued by Incarnate, and barely manage to escape, barricading themselves in the KVRX studio. Incarnate manages to force its way in but is chased off using terrible indie rock. However, in the confusion, Marmlo runs off with Zak's gun. The crew finds him in the War Room, facing off against Incarnate, but are unable to keep him from committing suicide using Zak's gun. Following Marmlo's death, Incarnate implodes with a shriek, wiped from existence. Relationships * The Corporate Head: The Corporate Head with the high pitched voice created Incarnate to exterminate everyone in the station. However, Incarnate seems to swear no allegiance to the shadowy figure, stating that it doesn't care about some "silly shadow and its schemes." * '''Marmlo: '''Incarnate is at least partially Marmlo, as the executive producer served as his womb. They share both a psychic and physical connection. Incarnate seems to delight in tormenting Marmlo, constantly taunting him. Notes and Trivia * Although Benny claims that Incarnate can strike with up to 100 newtons of force, this is likely a misread line or a severe miscalculation on the part of the writers, as this is actually SIGNIFICANTLY less force than the average human punch, which can reach around 1,000 newtons. * The actor who played Incarnate once had to talk to campus police while wearing full Incarnate makeup. Category:Characters Category:DTF Characters